iDK
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: Carly gets hit by a car and doesn't remember Sam, Freddie, or even iCarly! Will the gang be able to help her remember? Or, will it take something that happens at Ridgeway, to push Carly to remember...
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the loft when the phone rang.

"Is this the Shay residence?"

"Yes. This is Spencer."

"Mr. Shay, we have called to report an accident involving your sister."

Accident? "What do you mean?" Carly had gone out for the day. She was going to go out to the Groovy Smoothie, Build-A-Bra, Glitter Gloss, then she was gonna go meet Sam and Freddie at the Pear Store. iCarly was tonight, and they had stuff to do before the show.

"Well Sir, we found your sister by the Crown Ridge Mall in Seattle. She was hit by a drunk driver. The driver drove onto the sidewalk and hit your sister; knocking her unconscious."

"Oh my gosh. Is she okay?"

"She is now in a coma at the hospital. Her left leg is broken as well"

"Thank you for calling." I hung up and started to panic. "I've gotta get to Carly."

**Sam's POV**

Fred-ward and I just finished our shift at the Pear Store. So we waited outside of the mall on a bench.

My Pear Phone beeped at me. So, I checked the text message- it was from Spencer.

"Uh…Freddie…" My eyes started to water.

"Yeah, I just got it." Freddie started to cry. So did I.

"We've got to go see her." I said over my tears.

**Spencer's POV**

I walked into the hospital and went into the front desk.

"Name?"

"I'm looking for Carly Shay."

"Sir; only family is allowed to see her."

"I'm her bro-"

Freddie and Sam rushed into the hospital as I was about to answer. "Is she here?" Sam asked me. The two of them looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Who are you two?"

Sam started to answer. "We're Carly's-"

"Cousin's. They're our cousins."

The front desk lady seemed confused at our response. "ICU, room 273."

"Thanks." I told her as we left the desk.

"Cousin's?' Freddie asked as we entered the elevator.

"Only family can see her."

We stepped out of the elevator and immediately saw Carly's room. We walked in and…


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddie's POV**

We walked in to see Carly hooked up to a heart monitor, oxygen, and life support. Her leg was in a cast that covered her entire left leg. She looked so peaceful in a coma.

"She'll be okay...Right?" Sam looked desperate looking a Spencer.

I think Spencer was still in shock. "I don't know Sam." There were tears in his eyes as he held Carly's hand.

We all sat in silence. Watching, crying. Hoping that this silence could bring her back.

But, only medical science could. And even they couldn't do much more.

**Spencer's POV**

It had been two weeks since the accident. We all had been going home at night to get some rest. Sam and Freddie would meet me at the hospital after school let out for the day.

Freddie had a pile of homework for Carly for when- or if she awoke.

Sam and Freddie were sitting on a bench at the foot of Carly's bed. I had fallen asleep in the chair right beside her.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie had started to fall asleep. When I saw it. Carly's hand started to move. It shook and moved slowly toward Spencer's hand. I shook Freddie awake. As he was about to speak, I pointed to Carly.

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer?" I looked down at the hand touching mine. It belonged to the faint whisper I had just heard.

I looked up at Carly. Her oxygen mask was fogged up. Her eyes were barely open as she looked dazed.

"Yeah, it's me." I took my other hand at put it on top of hers. My eyes filled with tears as she nodded and closed her eyes again.

Three days later, Carly awoke again. This time, she was more aware of her surroundings.

"Good afternoon Kiddo." I spoke softly to her.

"My…head hurts…"

"I know."

Sam and Freddie came over to the head of the bed. "Hey Carly." Freddie was so happy.

So was Sam- but she seemed at a loss for words.

Carly looked at me. "Who are…they?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"Just- just some friends of mine."

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe Carly doesn't remember us. The doctor says she's got amnesia. She only remembers her family really.

I can't believe I'm losing my best friend.

**Freddie's POV**

When the doctor told us that Carly should go back to her normal routine as soon as possible, I was thrilled. We could keep doing iCarly, I still had a chance at lo- never mind that. What matters is Carly regaining her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer's POV**

Carly stayed in the hospital for a week longer. She regained her strength and her leg healed as well. When it was time to leave I brought an outfit for her to change into. Sam and Freddie had school, so I brought Carly back to the loft.

As we entered the loft, Carly was in awe. "What happened to our old apartment?"

"We moved into the loft when Dad enlisted, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Carly sat down on the couch.

Then, the door burst open.

"Food!" Sam called out as she headed for the fridge.

"Mind if I get ready for iCarly?" Freddie asked me. He had a bunch of cords in one hand, and his camera in the other.

"You know, I don't think that's the best id-"

"Great, thanks!" Freddie ran upstairs.

"Or good ahead...Life's great!"

Sam finally took her head out of the fridge. There was a half-eaten salami stick in her hand.

"Where'd you get a-"

"I brought it over, so I'd always have something to eat."

"What's iCarly? And why is she eating our food?" Carly seemed upset.

Sam plopped down next to Carly- with her mouth full. "It's our web show. We're doing it tonight actually."

"A web show?" Carly's eyes lit up. "Can I do it Spencer?"

_The doctor did say she should go back to her normal routine._ "Uh, sure?"

"Sweet! Let's go get ready Carls!" Sam took Carly's hand, and they went upstairs.

**Sam's POV**

We went up to Carly's room on the 2nd floor.

"Wow! This is my room?" Carly walked around the room in amazement- just like the first time.

"Yep, it's pretty cool…" I took another bite of my salami stick. _Maybe I should leave some bacon here…or ham._

Carly turned around to face me. "Wait. What happened to my old room?"

"It, uh…it burnt down."

"That's so sad."

Carly found an outfit to wear in her new techno closet designed by Freddie.

"Um…do you mind?"

"Oh yeah…sure! I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Kay."

**Freddie's POV**

Sam entered the studio. "Carly's getting changed. She'll be up in a minute. Set up the remote buttons for the show?"

I tossed the remote to Sam. "Yep. Did it when we got here."

"Nerd." Sam gave me a face. I gave her one back.

"I'm here- and wow!" Carly was (again) in awe of the loft.

"We start in two minutes."

"What do I do?"

I hadn't thought of that… "I'll set up a script player. I'll have the laptop face you, and it'll show the script so you can read it."

"Then the viewers might see the stuff."

"Sam, why do you always have to bring negativity into everything?"

Sam groaned. "My life is negativity!"

"Why?" I didn't realize how bad it was for Carly until she asked me that.

I set up the script reader and the show at the same time. "We start in 5...4…3…2…"

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And this is the everything is backwards show! Or show backwards everything!"

The show started out smoothly. Then…

"So tell the viewers out there why hobos are really homeless?"

"Because they don't have money and they don't have a job. It's actually quite sad."

I could tell that Sam was upset. "No. It's because man boobs and squirrels collided. Causing a hobo milkshake!" Sam hit the laugh button

"How is that funny?"

"We wrote it okay?!" Sam yelled.

Carly teared up and ran out of the room.

I turned the camera toward me. "iCarly will be cancelled 'till further notice. Sorry." I turned the camera off. "Clear."

**Spencer's POV**

I was watching the (lame but funny) Dingo Channel, Carly ran downstairs in tears.

"What's wrong Carly?" I hugged her.

"S-s-s-Sam y-yelled at me. I didn't get the joke. I didn't know!"

Once Carly had calmed down, I realized I needed to talk to Sam and Freddie. "Why don't you go into your room and finish your schoolwork kay?" When Carly was recovering in

the hospital she had done most of her makeup work.

"Kay." Carly took the elevator.

Sam and Freddie ran downstairs just as the elevator went up. "Is she okay?" Freddie asked me.

"She's just upset."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Look." I had to just get this out. "You guys need to stop coming over."

"You're kidding right?" Sam spoke. The two were obviously upset.

"No I'm not. Stop coming over here got it? It's causing too much stress for her."

"But the doctor-," Freddie still liked Carly- I just knew it.

"Screw what the doctor said…" I sighed. "It just didn't help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe Spencer kicked us out! _Well, at least I still have my salami stick…_

We went out into the hall and then decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie.

"Do you really think Carly won't remember us?" Freddie asked. The look on his face was so sad. I don't think I've ever seen him so heartbroken. I mean I seen him hurt (thanks to yours truly), but I don't think I've ever seen him like this.

"I don't know, I just know that tomorrow at school, we've gotta avoid her."

"Your locker is right near hers. How's that gonna work?"

"You really think I'm gonna need to get books from my locker?"

Freddie shook his head. "No, forgot about that."

T-Bo came over to us with some chicken on a stick. "I heard about what happened to Carly. Is she gonna be okay?"

"Eh."

"Sam! T-Bo, Carly's a lot better, thanks. She just doesn't remember me or Sam."

"Wow, that's awful! Do ya think she'll remember me?"

"I don't know," I replied as I took a sip of my smoothie, than a bite of my salami stick. "Spencer said we're not allowed to see her anymore."

"Dang, that sucks… Want some chicken?"

Freddie looked at the chicken and furrowed his brow. "That looks more like turkey to me."

"Well it's chicken!"

Freddie put his hands up in the air, as to surrender.

I put a hand up, "I'll take two chicken turkey things."


	5. Chapter 5

**Carly's POV**

Mr. Howard's math class is super boring. Geometry seems to last forever.

I hate that everybody's treating me differently just because I supposedly got hurt. I don't even remember getting hit, let alone remember who I really am.

All of a sudden, the fire alarm goes off as the intercom comes on. "This is not a drill...Warning, this is not a drill...Get out of Ridgeway."

The classroom starts panicking and everyone runs out the room, mostly screaming.

Mr. Howard goes out the doorway and turns around. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw her before class as the bell rang."

"Classic Sam. She's such a nuisance." Mr. Howard writes down that Sam's missing and leaves.

_I'm sure that the fire can't be that bad._ I think to myself. So, I run down the hallway and trip on some books and everything turns black.

When I come to, the school is really hot and I notice that the fire is spreading down all of the halls.

"Sam...Sam?...Sam!" I call out. Even though I don't really know Sam, I still don't want anyone to die in this fire.

As I head toward the girl's bathroom, I start to intensely smell meat. I began getting light-headed from all of the smoke.

"Someone...please...help me." I heard someone call softly.

Then, everything comes back to me…

_"Hey I'm Sam."_

_"Hi, I'm Carly."_

_"Can I have that sandwich?"_

_"No way, get your own!"_

_Sam took my sandwich, pushed me out of my seat, and I fell to the ground._

_As Sam was about to take a bite of my sandwich, I stood up, grabbed my sandwich, and pushed Sam to the ground._

_I began to eat my lunch (finally) and Sam stood up and brushed herself off. "You're all right."_

_Then, I remember getting stuck judging the school talent show auditions with Sam and Freddie. And us making our first webcast of iCarly._

_I see it all,_

_-Becoming claustrophobic when iCarly had the chance to go to space_

_-Sam, Pam, and I all getting stuck in the Therapist's "Therapy Box"._

_-Spencer accidently setting my room on fire, due to the gummy bear lamp_

_And last, I see myself walking on the sidewalk as that car drives up onto it and hits me._

* * *

"Sam? Sam? SAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as part of the roof collapsed in front of the bathroom entrance. The flames are high, but I look and see a small opening on the side. I crawl through the hole into the bathroom, choking on smoke.

"Sam?" I peered under the stalls and saw Sam's long curly hair on the ground. I pushed the door open to find her passed out on the ground, pepperoni's in hand.

I kneeled down and shook Sam.

Sam awoke, startled. "Don't touch Mama's meat!"

"Sam," I began to cough a bunch, "I remember you, we're best friends, and we need to get out of here. The school's," more coughing, "on fire."

"C'mon then!" Sam dropped her pepperoni's and we crawled out of the bathroom and made our way to the door.

**Sam's POV**

The smoke was really getting me now. Carly and I were both coughing really badly, our eyes watering.

"C...C...Carly...We've gotta...get outta...here."

"I know...I can't go...any...farther."

"Me...neither...but we have...to try."

We took a few more slow steps and we collapsed to the floor.

"Sam...we're gonna die."

"No!...No, we won't." I took Carly's hand. "I won't let that happen."

"I love you Sam...you're my sister."

Then the smoke took over us and I said a silent goodbye to my mom and Melanie.

**Spencer's POV**

I biked so fast to Ridgeway when I heard about the fire.

I parked my bike and saw Freddie in the crowd.

"Where are they?"

"I thought they were out, but Sam was missing and Carly never came out." Freddie had a look of panic on his face and I couldn't blame him.

I went over to Mr. Howard and saw him checking his attendance list.

"Is this how you care about your students? Not even caring that my little sister and her best friend are trapped in a burning school?!"

"We are doing everything we can Spenc-"

"Everything you can?! Is that what you call standing around doing nothing?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go inside?"

The firetrucks and some ambulances pulled up and firemen started jumping out and getting the hoses ready.

I ran over to them, as I felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. "Two girls are still in there! My sister and her friend are in the school!"

"We'll go in there and find them sir. We'll do what we can."


	6. Chapter 6

**Freddie's POV**

These past few weeks have been crazy. Carly got hit by a drunk driver, Carly didn't remember me, Sam, or even iCarly, and now Carly and Sam are trapped in a fire.

I didn't want to call my mom, because she'd probably disinfect me EVERYWHERE. Because according to my mom, fires can give people infections.

All I could think about was Carly and Sam.

How could I lose my lifelong friend/crush and lose my friend/person I can't stand. Without Carly and Sam, I would only have the Math Club to fall back on.

iCarly was my life, it was really my only escape. If I don't have Carly, Sam, or iCarly, I won't really have an excuse to go hang out with Spencer either. That would be sort of weird to just go over there to hang out with Spencer (although we could go fence each other).

I guess the whole situation was weird. Sam and I were pretty much living at Carly and Spencer's apartment. Sam would even sleep there! I finally felt like I had a family. My dad left when I was an infant and I found out recently that he was killed in a bull riding accident (I'm just gonna go ahead and assume he left because my mom was too, protecting and anti-fun).

I don't even know if I could live without Carly or Sam. I would probably go crazy. I'd still have Gibby, but it's hard to stand with Gibby for very long…

**Carly's POV**

After I fell into the hot darkness, I suddenly saw a bright white light above me. I started floating up towards it; I looked down and saw me and Sam on the floor of Ridgeway.

I saw this angel figure and then saw her face.

"Mom?"

"Carly. I've been waiting for you."

I gave her a huge hug and then realized something. "Mom, how are you here? You had cancer and-"

"Carly, you're in heaven-"

"Heaven? What about Sam? Is she okay?" Wait, if I'm in heaven... "Wha-what about Spencer? Or Freddie-?"

"Calm down sweetheart, you aren't dead. Sam isn't either… I needed to tell you that I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"You saved Sam. Even though you didn't remember her, you risked your life for her anyway."

I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen Mom since I was six and now she was here telling me she was proud of me.

"I want to be with you Mom!"

"It's not your time Carly," She looked down on Earth for a moment, "Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo… your Dad… they all need you."

"You're right. I just miss you so much." I began to cry and Mom held me in her arms.

"I miss you too. I miss being able to hug you and kiss you goodnight. I miss reading to you or helping you with schoolwork. It hurts me knowing I can only watch over you, and it hurt me more knowing that you never knew I was."

As I wiped my tears, I held my mom's hand and looked at her one last time.

"I love you Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV**

I felt so light and full of air. I could breathe!

I opened my eyes and saw Freddie and Spencer sitting in some chairs. "Sam. Sam? Do you remember what happened?"

I was about to answer Freddie, when I realized that I was in the hospital and I had an oxygen mask on over my mouth and nose.

"Where's...Carly?"

Freddie looked over at Spencer and he pulled back a curtain that was to the right of me.

Carly was in the same boat as me really, she had one of these oxygen masks on too. Her arms were pretty badly burnt. I went to sit up, but Freddie stopped me.

"Sam, be careful. Your arms and chest are really burnt and you've got an IV in your left arm. Let me help you." He took the remote for the bed and made it sit up.

"Ms. Puckett, how are you feeling?" A doctor walked in, his nametag read 'Dr. Noah'.

"I've probably been better."

Dr. Noah read his clipboard then looked at the IV drip. "Are you able to breathe a lot better?"

"Better than being in that fire."

"Well I ask that because- if you think you are ready, you don't really need the oxygen mask anymore."

I tried pulling it off with just my right hand. Realizing it was a two-handed job, Freddie took it off for me and handed it to Dr. Noah, who put it in a basket attached to to machine controlling my IV.

"When's Carly gonna wake up?"

"I'm not sure. You woke up quicker than we expected, Ms. Shay could wake up any minute, but it could be as late as tomorrow afternoon."

"Ya got any fried chicken? Or ribs?"

"Sam!" Freddie gave me a shut-up look.

"Mama's gotta eat."

"Ms. Puckett, why don't you rest up a little bit more before you indulge in various meats-."

"Oh, that reminds me. Bacon also sounds awesome too."

"Sam, seriously?" Freddie apparently wasn't going to get me food anytime soon and Spencer was spacing out. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. It was the second time in a month that Carly was in the hospital- let alone the second time in a month that Carly almost died.

"You've been out for a day so-."

"A day?!" I shot up in bed and yelped in pain because the burns hurt so badly.

"Ms. Puckett, the fire at your school was yesterday. So yes, you've been unconscious for about a day. I recommend you try and get some more rest."

"Is Carly gonna be okay?"

"Well, giving it to you straight…We almost lost Carly in the ambulance." No wonder Spencer's upset. "But, as long as she wakes up soon, she should be just fine… I should probably be getting to checking on my other patients, get well soon Sam."

**Freddie's POV**

Sam finally woke up. I didn't think she would, but the doctor did say that it would be a day or two. I could tell she would be okay, when she started asking about eating meat.

I feel so bad for Spencer. He just keeps looking for Carly, hoping she'll wake up.

It's also totally different. Carly's not in a coma, she's just unconscious. She will wake up, it'll just take some time. I know she's gonna be okay.

I wonder how Sam's feeling. I bet she probably feels bad. Underneath all of her layers, she's still human.

"Sam, let's watch some TV." I turn it on, only to find it on the news. It's announcing that Sam and Carly ares still in the hospital with burns. It obviously hasn't had time to update, because it also says that both Carly and Sam are unconscious. I quickly change the channel to find that Girly Cow is on (followed by Celebrities Underwater).

"Do you think it's my fault?" Sam looks at me as I sit next to her watching the show.

"No. No, I don't. You skip class to eat food all the time! Yesterday was out of the blue. It's not your fault."

"Okay…" Sam's eyes start to flutter. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry. For everything."

"You don't have to apologize."

Sam was really starting to fall asleep now. "I...ruin...everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Carly's POV**

Seeing Mom was amazing! I still can't believe that she's okay! And that I got to see heaven!

As I drift back to Earth, I find it a lot easier to breathe than before. Every breath I take, is another time I'm grateful I tried to save Sam and that I'm still alive.

I'm finally back, and I realize I'm probably still at Ridgeway or asleep. I'm assuming asleep, since I can breathe, without choking on smoke.

I open my eyes and see Spencer's face light up. "How are ya feeling kiddo?"

"Okay. It's easier to breathe now." It's sounds kinda muffled because I've got an oxygen mask on.

Freddie walks over into view and smiles. "You gave us quite a scare… again."

I look over to my left and see Sam asleep in bed. She's got an IV in her left arm and her bed's in the upright position. "Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah, Sam's got burns on her arms and chest, you've got them on your arms really. Sam got burnt more, but you had the most difficult time breathing." Freddie brushed some hair out of my face and sat down next to me.

"Carly, let's try not to have you in the hospital again for a while, kay?" Spencer says as we all laugh. I wish Sam was awake so we could all enjoy his joke.

"Freddie, I'm really sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I forgot you, and Sam, and iCarly. I know it's not my fault, but I still feel bad about it… And Spencer, I'm sorry I worried you with all of this. I love you guys." Freddie and Spencer came over and gave me hug.

"Hey! You forgot somebody!"

I look over and see Sam's blue eyes looking right at me. "Sam! You're awake!"

"I can't understand you with the mask on, just take it off." I was about to object, but Sam read my mind. "I know the doctor hasn't come in and approved it, but just take it off." I listen to Sam, and I put the oxygen mask on the bedside table.

With the help of Freddie and Spencer, we manage to remove the bed guards and push my bed right next to Sam's. As I give her the biggest hug of my life, she thanks me for saving her. I thank her for not giving up, when I once said "iDK".


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story "iDK". It was my first FanFiction and it really means a lot to me seeing all of the views, viewers, and reviews! Be sure to check back on my profile for more FanFiction stories and check out my poll going on RIGHT NOW deciding which FanFiction I should post next.

Until we meet again, this is SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac, signing off :)


End file.
